fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Devil Slayer Magic (Achlus)
Storm Devil Slayer Magic (嵐滅悪魔法, Ran Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes storms and storm clouds. The person who is the user of this style is unknown, however that person is rumored to be a member of Sea Wolf. It was later confirmed that the magic's caster is indeed a former member of the Northern Light (previously Sea Wolf) guild, her name being Aojiro Bonez. Description This magic give the user control over storms, allowing him or her the ability to control and manipulate them for the purpose of defense or offense. It is stated that the user can consume these storms or storm magic in order to replenish their strength. This extends to consuming other Storm Slayer types, such as Dragon, God or Phoenix, giving the user a significant advantage over these other slayers. One other consequence of this magic is other forms of storm magic are rendered ineffective. Spells Basic Spells *'Storm Devil's Rage': A basic spell that is equivalent to the bellow of a God Slayer or the roar of a dragon slayer. After inhaling, Aojiro releases a large concentrated blast of storm energy in the form of thunderstorm clouds from her mouth, directing to the area of her choosing. The act itself packs potent punching and carving power, sending the target flying, as well as potentially causing internal nerve and bone damage from the water pressure and electromagnetic currents produced by the attack. It also wreaks havoc on the area around it, causing tremendous damage to any nearby constructs or vegetation. The attack can also have the unintended side effect of producing storm-like conditions for Aojiro to manipulate, depending on the scope of the original attack of course. If necessary, Aojiro can make use of Atmokinesis of the residual storm magic for another attack, effectively recycling the storm while allowing her to be more efficient with her magic abilities. Storm Devil's Fury: Is a basic yet ultimately potent spell that is used by Aojiro. Noting the flexibility and versatility of Lightning Magic for a variety of purposes, Aojiro decided to adapt her storm magic for a similar purpose. Like the parent magic and the inspiration, this technique is used mainly for its effectiveness in a variety of situations, in particular compressing the storm energy into a variety of shapes and weapons for melee and hand to hand combat. The most common forms that Aojiro uses when activating this spell are blasts, beams, and missiles, though she has occasionally utilized a massive sword variant to lay waste to the land below. The beam version is a concentrated version that Aojiro releases from one a couple of fingers or one hand at the opponent. It is known that possesses high electrical energy and cutting power, having the capability to slice through metal objects and individuals because of its compressed and concentrated form. The blast type requires the opening of one palm, before releasing a wave of energy at the opponent, overwhelming them with both the attack's speed and potency. Unlike the beam version, the blast possesses significantly less cutting power due to being in an uncompressed state, however it gains the ability to target a wider array of opponents. Lastly, the missile variation is in actuality multiple beams being shot by the user at the target, however, unlike the beam and blast format, these can be remotely controlled in a way that resembles heat seeking missiles, hence their missile designation. *'Storm Devil's Lightning Missile': A sub spell of Storm Devil's Fury, this version utilizes a multi beam format created from a singular magic seal. Depending on the situation at hand, Aojiro can produce anywhere from a couple beams to several hundred. The most useful portion of the attack is its remote control mechanism. In other words, she can guide the individual beams like missiles to the target, decreasing their ability to evade significantly. Once hit, the opponent will most likely receive a powerful shock, though the concentration of this particular spell endows Aojiro the ability to blow through their body entirely, leaving a rather prominent hole at the spot where the beam passed through. *'Storm Devil's Thunder Bazooka': A much more potent version of the beam spell, it fires a blast of super condensed lightning and atom particles at the target. This considered the strongest variation of the parent spell, easily able to bisect or decapitate an unsuspecting individual. The vibration frequency of the spell is set to such a level that its penetrative force is sufficient for carving through metal structures and magic that manipulate metal. In addition, it possesses enough firepower to easily overwhelm a person's nervous and cardiovascular system, shutting down the body from within while leaving burns on the external portions. *'Storm Devil's Halberd': Opening her hand, Aojiro creates a longsword of storm clouds. Contained within the swirling mass are water and lightning particles that boost the attack power of this offensive maneuver. In contrast to its inconstant form, the weapon possesses rather pronounced piercing and slashing power, strengthened by the housed lightning energy with in the construct. At full strength it is capable of slashing through cliffs and strong earth based defenses, along with other creations. As such, it is easily capable of bisecting an unsuspecting individual in a flash. Should she feel the need, Aojiro is capable of creating a second halberd, allowing to utilize the weapons in a dual manner to attack the opponent from multiple directions simultaneously. *'Storm Devil's Ball': Placing her palm out in front of her, Aojiro creates a ball of chaotic storm energy in her palm. She then throws said ball at the opponent or object. Upon making contact with the target, the storm energy grows to a larger size by feeding off the individual's magic before imploding in rather impressive fashion. Aojiro is capable of manipulating the size of these balls to take out larger adversaries as well as standing armies, endowing the technique with a certain versatility. She is capable of launching these in rapid sequences as well, along with using both hands to improve the timing of such attacks. Dual Element Capabilities Frozen Tempest Demon Mode (,): Devil Synchronization Underworld Tyrant Mode Tempest Demonic Overlord Mode (,):